1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a wheeled support mechanism that can be attached to a case or mobile system and functions as both a trolley with wheels and as a support system, transforming the case into a standalone table. If needed the trolley part of the invention can be removed from the table component. The trolley component allows the case to be attached easily and stands upright without support with the case attached.
2. Background Art
Trolley systems for transport of luggage and electrical equipment exist in many forms, but none have the ability to convert easily into a table after transport. Moreover, there are no trolley systems having the ability to clip the trolley on and off the case system without adding a protrusion that increases the depth dimension of the case or mobile system.
Accordingly, this invention provides a trolley that mounts quickly and easily to the article it is to transport. Once mounted, the trolley is solidly secured to the case, and legs on the trolley system can be extended to make a table. Because the trolley already is secured to the case, no further attachment mechanism is needed to attain the table functionality of the system. The user has no need to worry about losing the trolley or finding storage for it as it remains attached to the case when in the upright table position. The trolley can also be removed from the case and folded flat for stowage.